Acceptence
by justinketch98
Summary: Story of Honoka x Tsubasa. Sort of rolling on a Doujin and some other ideas I got from reading other fanfics. Tsubasa had confessed to Honoka. Now how will their lives play out? Rated T for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Love Live piece and I honestly just wanted to write this because of a certain Doujin (some of you may be familiar with it) and because I strongly ship Honoka x Tsubasa. Anyway enjoy. Pardon the bad grammar, if there is any. And I apologize in advance if this sounds like some other fanfics out there. I promise I'll try to keep the material as original as possible.**

Honoka pulled he jacket tighter against her, opened her umbrella, and began walking home from school. This is the second straight day it has been raining, and the fierce winds weren't doing much to help her situation. The rain blew sideways and began hitting her face and the side of her clothes. By the time she reached the first stoplight, she was already half soaked. "_Ugh, why does the weather have to be this way? This is ridiculous." _She thought to herself. She didn't pay attention to what was ahead of her and accidentally bumped into the person in front of her. Startled, Honoka fell backwards onto the wet sidewalk. "Ah!" she cried as she fell. "That hurt…."

"Huh? Are you alright?" Honoka looked up. The person in front of her turned around, and revealed herself as Kira Tsubasa. "Oh Honoka-chan." She quickly helped Honoka get back onto her feet. "Are you ok?" Tsubasa asked. Honoka looked down. Her clothes were sopping wet, and the downpour was making it worse by the second.

"Not exactly," Honoka replied, "It's so cold, I can barely move." Tsubasa picked up Honoka's bag and umbrella for her.

"Come with me." She said, "My house isn't far from here, you can come over and get warmed up."

"Oh, thanks." Honoka said, as she followed Tsubasa through the rain.

**A while later**

Honoka stumbled into Tsubasa's house, chilled to the bone. "Brrrrrr…" she chattered, as she rubbed her arms to try to keep them from going numb. Tsubasa followed and put their stuff down next to the door. Honoka removed her jacket and Tsubasa took it from her.

"That's no good." Tsubasa said, noticing how drenched both the jacket, and Honoka was. "Follow me; I'll get you some spare clothes." Tsubasa ran up the stairs to find something for Honoka to change into. Honoka followed.

After some searching, Tsubasa managed to find some clothes that fit Honoka well. Honoka changed into a long sleeved blue shirt, and gray track pants. Tsubasa took her wet clothes and put them in the drier. "Hold on a second," Tsubasa said, "Let me go take a quick shower. Then I can go make some tea."

"Thank you very much." Honoka replied with a bow. As Tsubasa was showering, Honoka took some time to look around her house a bit. It wasn't very large, but it was comfy and inviting. Then Honoka noticed a door that was partially closed with a "Keep Out" sign on it. "_Is this Tsubasa's room?_" she thought to herself as she went to check, peeping through the crack, Honoka's eyes widened in shock. "_What is this?"_ The entire inside of the room was plastered with various posters and photos of Honoka. Figurines of her decorated almost every corner of the room. There were chibis of her on a computer monitor, and more lining the top of the backboard of a bed. Larger figurines of her flanked both ends of a signed photo of herself. On a shelf, there was a box of every CD and album u's released. All of which were titled. "Honoka Solo Edition." On the bed, there was a dakimakura of herself in her school uniform. "_Clunk!" _Honoka jumped a bit when she heard the sudden noise. She whirled around and found herself looking at Kira Tsubasa, who just dropped a comb onto the floor. Tsubasa's face had a look of horror and embarrassment on it.

"Did you see….um…." Tsubasa stuttered, sweat starting to form on her face.

"Um, Tsubasa-chan, what is all this?" Honoka asked. Suddenly Tsubasa's face flushed crimson red, and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Honoka tried to open the door, but Tsubasa locked it already. "Tsubasa-chan, please open up." She called, knocking on the door. Inside Tsubasa was lying in a fetal position, with tears streaming down her still blushing face.

_ "That's it," _Tsubasa thought to herself, "_It's over for me. Now Honoka- chan is going to think I'm a freak. Gah I'm so embarrassed!" _More knocking sounds ensued.

"Tsubasa- chan please open the door!" Honoka begged.

"No!" Tsubasa replied. "You're going to think I'm weird and laugh at me."

"Tsubasa-chan….." Honoka said, her voice faltering, "I promise I won't laugh at you, just please come out." Tsubasa, still crying, finally opened the door. Her face was still red, and she couldn't look Honoka in the eye. "Tsubasa-chan, it's ok. I'm not going to make fun of you." Tsubasa looked up. Honoka was still smiling, and her smile had a kind of warmth that Tsubasa needed right now. "_So cute…"_ Tsubasa thought to herself, looking at Honoka's face. Then without a second thought, she rushed and hugged Honoka. Honoka was a bit stunned at first, but she let it happen and watched as Tsubasa stopped crying, and calm down.

Honoka sat down on Tsubasa's couch as Tsubasa brought 2 cups of hot tea over. Honoka took a deep whiff before taking a sip. "It's good." She said to Tsubasa.

"Oh, um, thanks." Tsubasa replied, slightly turning pink again.

"So what was all that about?" Honoka implored, indicating toward's Tsubasa's room. Tsubasa looked down at her feet.

"The truth is," she began, "I've had a crush on you Honoka." Honoka was a bit shocked at this confession. "I couldn't get you out of my head ever since I saw the video of your first live, you were so cute, I couldn't resist. But I couldn't come out openly with this information because I didn't know how you would react. I was afraid you wouldn't accept me." Tsubasa looked up. Honoka had a face of shock, but behind it was an aura of understanding.

"Tsubasa-chan…." Honoka muttered.

"I love you Honoka-chan!" Tsubasa cried out before bursting into another round of tears. The next thing she knew, a pair of arms had wrapped around her, giving her a warm hug. Honoka was stunned,

"_Is this really happening?" _She thought to herself. Here was A-Rise's leader, the idol of people all over the country, and she was admitting her love for her. "Tsubasa, I-"Tsubasa cut her off by putting her finger over Honoka's lips.

"Honoka-chan," Tsubasa began, "If you don't believe me, then let me prove it to you." Tsubasa began slowly leaning forward,

"Wait wha-"Honoka sputtered, but before she knew what was going on, Tsubasa had leaned over, and kissed her.

**Alright that's it for this chapter my fellow readers. As always constructive criticism is welcomed, and I will make an effort to respond to all questions and PMs pertaining to this piece. As for now, have a nice day. Expect the next chapter in 1 week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa minna-san. It hasn't been one week yet, but here's the next chapter anyway. It's earlier than expected because a certain someone's (*cough* drill sergeant *cough*) review prompted the gears in my brain to jump into overdrive. Anyway his review inspired me to follow my plans to change up the story a little, make it a little more dramatic. And in case you have not noticed, Chapter 1's ending has been slightly altered to match the new plotline. Trust me there won't be a massive impact on the story. It's going to be just as good as I had originally expected for it, if not better. Enjoy.**

"Honoka wake up!"

"Eh?!"Honoka quickly snapped out of her stupor and came back into the reality.

"Honoka were you even listening to me?" Honoka looked up and saw Umi glaring sternly at her.

"Sorry, I was kind of lost in my thoughts, heh…" Honoka replied sheepishly. Umi just sighed.

"Honestly, this is the third time this week that you've been out of it during practice." The rest of the girls all stared at Honoka.

"Honoka-chan, are you feeling alright?" Kotori asked.

"Um, yeah I feel fine." Honoka replied, "Anyway let's get back to practice." Umi sighed again, "Alright fine. Let's take it from the top again, and this time, Honoka, stay focused please."

After practice, Honoka slowly trudged home. The entire time, she couldn't get the memory of Tsubasa'a kiss out of her head. "_She kissed me, she really kissed me." _Honoka touched her lips where Tsubasa had kissed her, "_But how should I respond to that?"_ Honoka shook her head around, "_Gah I'm so confused!" _When she got home Honoka just slumped onto her bed and started silently freaking out. "_What do I do now? Argh I'm so conflicted!" _Then there was a knock on the door. Honoka looked up.

"Onee-chan, can I come in?"

"Oh Yukiho," Honoka got up and smoothed out her clothes, "yeah you can come in." Yukiho slid open Honoka's bedroom door and stood there with a box of chocolate in her hands.

"Want one?" Yukiho asked holding out the box.

"Yeah sure." Honoka took a piece, bit into it, and made a face. "Ew, red bean paste." Yukiho chewed on her piece contentedly.

"I don't know why you hate it so much onee-chan." Yukiho said between chews, "I think it tastes great."

"I just don't like it." Honoka said throwing the remaining piece into her trash can. "So what's up Yukiho?" Yukiho thought for a moment,

"It's you onee-chan." She said finishing off her piece of chocolate, "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm sorry Yukiho," Honoka explained, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"This isn't like you, you know?" Yukiho said closing the box of chocolate, "You're never this distracted for anything, even for your lives. So what is going on onee-chan?" Honoka thought back to Tsubasa and turned a little pink. Yukiho noticed and had a wicked smirk on her face.

"Ooo, is it someone special?" Yukiho teased.

"Wha-whaaaaa?!" Honoka's face exploaded.

"Come on onee-chan, tell me," Yukiho pleaded, "Who is it? What's their name? Is it a guy, or…." she smiled lecherously, "is it a girl?" Honoka practically exploded with embarrassment at that remark.

"Wha-Wha, wait wait wait, it's nothing, absolutely nothing." Honoka stuttered. She began pushing Yukiho out the door, "J-J-Just leave me alone!" Honoka cried as she slammed the door shut. Honoka slumped down on the ground on the ground, still flushed red from embarrassment and thinking about Tsubasa's kiss. Outside, Yukiho just gave another smirk and walked downstairs. "_I knew it."_ She thought to herself.

**Meanwhile At Eri's house-**

"Honoka-chan has been out of it a lot lately hasn't she?" Eri said, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"I agree." Nozomi said, putting her cup of tea down on Eri's coffee table.

"What do you think it is?" Eri asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Well," Nozomi began, drawing out one of her tarot cards, "The cards say its, love."

"No way," Eri replied, "I don't think Honoka ever even considered a relationship before."

"Well times change Erichi," Nozomi said, taking another sip of her tea, "times change…"

**At the same time during a five way phone call-**

"So does anyone have a possible explanation for Honoka's current situation?" Umi asked, "Because if she keeps blanking out like this during practice, it's going to end up very badly for us, when our center can't follow our actions."

"Um, maybe she's sick?" Kotori replied, "I mean she does complain about not feeling well."

"Nah couldn't be that." Maki said on the other end, "If she were sick, we would be able to tell. And she wouldn't be in school to begin with."

"Maybe she's trying a new diet?" Hanayo asked, "I mean she has been trying to keep her figure nice and slim to look good out in public."

"That doesn't seem to be it." Rin replied, "She still eats almost the same lunch every day, and I don't hear her stomach rumbling a lot. Trust me if she were hungry, it would be a racket." The girls giggled at this.

"No but seriously." Umi said with seriousness in her voice, "What is up with Honoka-chan?" The girls thought for a moment.

"Well only one thing can make a girl act this way," Rin suddenly burst out,

"Huh? What's that?" Umi asked.

"She must be in love!" There was a brief silence throughout the group.

"Um Rin, do you mind not spouting weird theories already?" Hanayo asked, "I mean Honoka doesn't seem like the girl who would actively try to find a relationship."

"Yeah and I don't think Honoka-chan ever mentioned anything about someone else at all." Kotori added.

"But it does seem to fit." Maki said, thinking carefully, "So far that's our best guess. But that leads us to question two."

"What is that?" the other girls asked.

"Who is the other person?"

**The next day during practice time at school-**

Honoka ran up the stairs to the roof, "_Oh no I'm late, Umi-chan is going to kill me." _She burst through the door panting, "Sorry guys, but I'm here now-"Honoka stopped as the rest of the u's members crowded in on her. "Um everyone, what is this?"

"Tell us Honoka-chan!" they all said in unison.

"Huh?" Honoka said surprised, "what do you all mean?"

"Tell us what is going on Honoka-chan!" Kotori said.

"Yeah we deserve to know why you've been acting off the past few days!" Umi added. "Please, just tell us what's going on." Honoka felt sweat drip down her face.

"Well um you see…"

**Alright minna-san, that's it for today. I think the story is a little better now, don't you think? Anyway, comments, questions, and constructive criticism are all welcomed. Do you like the new plotline or no? Feel free to express your thoughts. Until next time, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So not much of an intro this time since there isn't much to say xD. Well other than just a heads up that this is the end of a first major plot of the story. The rest of the story will consist of random bits of fluff and maybe some longer plotlines. Depending of what I can think of. Anyway enjoy.**

"Well Honoka, care to explain?" Umi demanded leaning closer to Honoka until Honoka could see the blood vessels in her eyes.

"Well…um…you see…it's just something that happened and uh…." Honoka stuttered. She started sweating profusely now and Umi's death stare along with everyone else's started to make her shudder.

"Well what happened?" Umi asked, "It must have been something big to distract you like this." Honoka looked down and turned slightly pink.

"I….I can't really talk about it." She replied meekly. Kotori spoke up,

"Honoka-chan, if you don't tell us we can't help you." She said, squatting down to eye level with Honoka. "Please, Honoka-chan, let us help you." Honoka was silent for a minute, and then she sighed.

"It happened last week, I….I…." Honoka couldn't complete her sentence. Then a voice rang out from behind them.

"I believe I can explain." Everyone turned around, and was momentarily stunned. Honoka looked from the side then immediately flushed red.

"EH? TSUBASA-CHAN!" Tsubasa stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Upon seeing Honoka, she also turned a bit pink and looked away. The girls noticed this and looked at each other. An understanding seemed to pass between them. "_Wait is she the one?!"_ Honoka quickly got up and dusted herself off. "What are you doing here Tsubasa-chan?" Honoka demanded.

"Isn't it obvious Honoka-chan?" Tsubasa said with a playful smile, "I'm here for you." Honoka's face instantly exploded with red. And the rest of u's gave a collective "EH?!"

"Wait wait!" Honoka said, backing up a bit, "How did you even get here?" Tsubasa took a step forward,

"Well I've been up here already. I snuck in 5 minutes before your classes ended. Getting through your front gate was pretty easy." Tsubasa slowly walked up until she was face to face with Honoka. Honoka's face just got even redder from Tsubasa being so close. "Now Honoka-chan." Tsubasa said, "Have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" Honoka stuttered, sweating again.

"You know what I mean." Tsubasa said, before pulling Honoka in by the waist. "Honoka-chan," Tsubasa asked calmly, "Do you love me?" There was a sudden shock of silence as everyone was taken aback by Tsubasa's question. Honoka's face just exploaded in every shade of red possible. Tsubasa just gave a playful smirk. "Do you?" Tsubasa asked again. Honoka didn't know how to respond. She looked around frantically for a way out before grabbing Tsubasa by the arm.

"Um,uh, come with me!" Honoka cried as she quickly dragged Tsubasa downstairs. The rest of u's made a motion to follow them, but Eri held her arm out and stopped them. She shook her head.

"Let them figure this out themselves." She said, "If Honoka can't deal with her own issues, then she won't be able to deal with anything." The girls reluctantly agreed to wait.

**In an empty classroom on the lower floor**

Honoka sat on the windowsill as Tsubasa stared at her while leaning on a desk. "Well?" Tsubasa asked, "What did you bring me down here for?" Honoka didn't respond. She just brought her knees up to her chest and looked down. Finally she spoke,

"I….I don't know how to respond anymore." She said slightly crying, "I'm so conflicted about my feelings for you Tsubasa-chan." Honoka began to cry more. Tsubasa got up and walked over to Honoka. She suddenly wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Don't cry Honoka-chan," Tsubasa said lifting Honoka's head up, "It ruins your beautiful face." Honoka turned slightly pink. "But tell me how are you so conflicted?" Honoka took a deep sigh.

"I don't know." she began, "I feel as though I don't want to love you, but there's also something that just won't let you out of my mind. I mean, I can't ignore these feelings, but I want to." Tsubasa smiled a bit. "At the same time, I feel like that this is wrong, but it feels so right. I don't know what to do anymore." Honoka dropped her head again. Tsubasa leaned over and whispered,

"It's ok Honoka-chan I understand. I was feeling the exact same way when I first fell for you. I felt like it was wrong, but at the same time I couldn't resist. In the end, I listened to what my heart told me, and I followed it." Tsubasa looked Honoka in the face again. "So tell me Honoka-chan, what is your heart telling you?" Honoka thought for a moment.

_"My heart, what is my heart telling me? I don't want this, but I actually really do. Should I? Shouldn't I? What should I do?" _Finally Honoka's eyes widened. _"Yes this is it! This is what I want!" _She got up and looked Tsubasa right in the eyes. "Tsubasa-chan." Honoka began.

"Yes?" Tsubasa asked, and before she knew what was going on, Honoka had kissed her. Tsubasa's eyes widended in shock before Honoka broke off the kiss.

"You told me to listen to my heart, Tsubasa-chan." Honoka said, "And my heart told me yes." She held Tsuabsa in a warm bear hug. "Yes Tsubasa-chan. I do love you." At this news Tsubasa's eyes began welling up with tears of joy. So did Honoka's. They cried a bit in each other's arms, then Honoka suddenly kissed Tsubasa again. Tsubasa could barely breathe this time due to how intense the kiss was, but in that moment, she would have gladly given up breathing for the rest of her life.

_"And so it begins." _Tsubasa thought to herself as she savored the kiss.

**Meanwhile outside the classroom door**

Hanayo giggled to herself as she slumped down, and let the camera she was holding dangle off her wrist. _"Yes, yes, yes!" _She thought to herself, "_I finally got it!" _She took the camera back in her hands and opened up the most recent photo. It was a secretly taken picture of Honoka and Tsubasa kissing each other through the classroom door window. _"This is going to be big news in the idol world!" _ Her joy was suddenly broken by a piercing voice.

"Hanayo-chan." It began. Hanayo froze and turned around. Eri was standing there with the rest of u's looking very stern. "Hanayo, what did I just tell you about giving them privacy?" Eri asked with her arms on her hips.

"I couldn't resist though." Hanayo said sheepishly. "This is big news!" Hanayo marveled, "If people learned about this, the idol world would be turned upside down! So I had to get this rare and valuable photo of their first kiss! Fans everywhere will clamour for this photo!" She showed the girls the picture. There was a simultaneous gasp of surprise before Nozomi piping up, "Oh my." She said. "_This is certainly going to be interesting."_ She thought to herself.

**Alright so that's it for this time guys. Did I do good? Did I suck? Did I overdo something or underdo something else? Tell me in the reviews and don't be afraid to criticize (just expect responses if you do xD) . Until next time, have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa mina-san. You know, I am really liking some of the ideas you guys are pitching me for the story. And it is just making things better and better. Keep up with the input guys, I greatly appreciate it.**

_Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzzt! _Honoka's alarm clock buzzed away that morning trying to get Honoka to wake up. "Eh?" Honoka groaned as she groped around the top of her drawers until she hit the clock. "Mmm….just five more minutes…." Honoka began dozing off to sleep again before she was interrupted by her cell phone. She reached over the side of her bed and picked it up. "What is it?" Honoka asked, yawning.

"Oi, Honoka-chan. Are you still sleeping?" Umi's voice blared out from the other end.

"Oh hi Umi-chan," Honoka said rubbing her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already." Umi scolded from the other end, "We have out photo shoots today for that magazine. It starts in one hour!"

"EH?!" Honoka swung back to look at her clock. It read 8:30. "Oh no! Sorry Umi-chan." Honoka cried as she lept out of bed, "I'm sorry I forgot, but I'll see you there!" Honoka snapped her phone shut and raced into the bathroom. After getting brushing her teeth and getting dressed, Honoka went downstairs to take something to eat on the way out.

"Wait Honoka-chan what's the hurry?" Honoka's mom asked as she ran out the door.

"Photo shoot!" Honoka yelled back, "I'm gonna be late!" She ran as fast as she could to get to the train station on time and board the train for downtown.

**30 minutes later.**

Umi tapped her foot while constantly glancing down at her watch. The rest of the u's girls sat on benches as they all waited for Honoka to show up. "If she is late, I swear I'm gonna…" Umi said gritting her teeth.

"Um calm down Umi-chan." Kotori said trying to calm her friend down, "I'm sure Honoka wouldn't let us down."

"Hey everyone, she's here!" Rin called out. Sure enough, the girls could see Honoka panting and running up the street.

"Sorry everyone." Honoka apologized between gasps of air. "I completely forgot about this." Eri sighed,

"Well at least you're here on time." She said turning towards the door of a big building, "Come on, they're waiting for us." The rest of u's followed suit.

Inside the lobby, they were greeted by the magazine's representative who directed them over to a changing room on the second floor. "Your outfits are hung up in order of the photos we're going to take." She said, "So don't worry about not knowing which one to wear. Be sure to be at studio 2C as soon as you change." With that the woman left the room.

"Alright everyone let's hurry it up." Eri said as the girls quickly changed and went for studio 2C.

After a morning of photos and various different sets of clothes, the girls collapsed onto a couch, exhausted.

"I'm wiped out…" Kotori groaned,

"Yeah who knew this would be so tiring?" Honoka complained as she reached for a bottle of water.

"Hmph you two are weak," Nico bragged haughtily, "Any good idol should be ready for stuff like this."

"Didn't you almost pass out halfway in?" Maki asked.

"That's irrelevant!" Nico cried back, slightly turning red.

"Hey where's Hanayo-chan?" Rin asked looking up.

"I think she's talking with the photographer." Eri replied, "They're supposed to be having a discussion on which photos to use on the poster that's going to come with the magazine."

"I hope she picks some good ones." Umi said, "She better not pick the one of all of us in those cat outfits, I wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment."

**Meanwhile in the back room in the studio**

"Ooo the neko one looks good." Hanayo said pointing to the one of members of u's dressed as cats, "And I think that this one should go on there too." She said referring to the photo of u's wearing white sundresses. "They look perfect."

"Thank you Hanayo-chan." Thanked the photographer, "These are going to look great in next month's issue."

"Oh it's no problem," Hanayo said, "And I was wondering, could I get a copy of the photos from today?"

"Sure no problem," The photographer said, "I'll consider it as your payment for helping us."

"Oh thank you, can you put them into my camera then?" Hanayo asked holding up her metallic pink camera.

"Yeah that will work." The photographer plugged Hanayo's camera into the computer and within minutes had copied all of the photos into the camera's memory card.

"Thank you." Hanayo said as she left the room. As she walked back to the rest of her friends, Hanayo looked through the photos. "_These are so cute." _Hanayo mused to herself as she flipped through the rest of the pictures.

**Later that day**

"Hanayo-chan, it's dinner time. Come downstairs."

"Ok mother." Hanayo called back, "Just let me upload these pictures onto my blog." Hanayo plugged her camera in and typed into the new post box, "Hey everyone, these are from u's photo shoot from today. Some of these are going to be in next month's magazine issue so look out for it." Then she clicked the "Transfer All" button and the computer began uploading the photos. "Coming mother." Hanayo called as she left the room. Unbeknownst to Hanayo, the camera was uploading all of the photos from its memory card, and the last one to go up was a photo of a certain couple kissing in a classroom, before the screen flashed "Upload complete."

**Alright that's it for this chapter, and things are taking an unexpected turn now ;). Special thanks to Major Mike Powell III for the photo leak idea. So until next time, have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa everyone. Well sorry for the longer than a week delay on this but school's been messing with my writing time so the updates are a bit more erratic in pattern. But each chapter will still be good. So let me shut up so you can enjoy our favorite couple.**

Umi slammed a magazine down on the table in the Idol Research Club room. "I don't believe this…" she stuttered. "You actually went and did this." Her fingered trembled as she pointed towards a photo on a page of the magazine. "Hanayo…." She said through gritted teeth.

"Eh?" Hanayo asked, very terrified.

"How could you pick the neko photo when you knew I didn't want that one published?!" Umi bursted out loud, holding up the magazine. Included in the middle of the magazine was a tear off poster of some of u's photos from the day of the photo shoot. Hanayo picked them out, and she had put in the one photo Umi didn't want to be released.

"Sorry Umi-chan." Hanayo apologized, "But everyone looked so cute I couldn't resist."

"But…but…" Umi continued suttering, "It's so embarrassing…"

"Hmph," Nico smirked from the side of the room, "Being an idol is all about exposure. If you can't show off to your fans how can you show off on stage?"

"But that's singing, this is different." Umi complained, "These photos are going to follow me for the rest of my life, what would colleges think when they see these?"

"Don't worry Umi-chan." Rin piped up, "I'm pretty sure our current level of fame can get us a free ride to any school we want. Japan does fawn over its stars after all." Umi just sighed and sat back down. Then Honoka burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Honoka gasped, "I had some stuff to finish up for my last class."

"You're late again, Honoka-chan." Eri scolded, "Is it so demanding for you to try to get here on time?"

"Well I had some classwork to make up." Honoka replied sheepishly, "So it couldn't be helped."

"It could be helped if you actually paid attention in class instead of sleeping." Umi said glaring at Honoka.

"Meh, everyone's bullying me." Honoka complained slumping down on a chair.

"It's fine Honoka-chan," Kotori said, putting her hand on Honoka's shoulder, "We're just looking out for you that's all."

"Thanks Kotori," Honoka replied, "Oh and I noticed something weird today."

"Hmm?" the rest of u's asked.

"Everywhere I went I got some very strange looks from people and I heard some of them whispering about me. Anyone know what that's about?"

"Odd." Nozomi pondered, "Could it be that your photos from the photo shoot seemed odd?"

"They look fine here." Umi said pointing to her magazine. "We're lucky the company gave us an advance copy to check, but nobody seems to have any abnormalities in their shoot." It can't be that. Meanwhile, Hanayo had a sudden thought zap through her head and she promptly whipped out her phone and went to her blog page.

"_Oh no oh no oh no._" She thought to herself as she scrolled down to her older posts. "_Please don't tell me that I accidentally…" _ Hanayo froze. Right in the front on a post from last week was the photo she had secretly taken of Tsubasa and Honoka kissing. The post had thousands of comments on it already ranging from expressions of shock to approval.

"Hanayo?" Umi asked breaking Hanayo out of her shock, "Do you know anything about this?" Hanayo quickly closed her phone.

"Who me?" she stuttered, "What? No definitely not." She trembled a bit hoping the others wouldn't notice. Umi just sighed.

"Well whatever the reason may be, Honoka don't let this distract you. Just keep doing your thing."

"Ok." Honoka replied with a smile. Meanwhile Hanayo was secretly panicking on the inside realizing what she had done. "_This cannot end well._" She thought to herself.

**2 hours later-**

Honoka and Tsubasa had agreed to meet up later in the day to go take a walk around Akihabara. Because of their recent idol duties, they didn't have a lot of time to see each other face to face, so both girls wanted to make the most of this day. By the time Honoka had reached the train platform for Akihabara, Tsubasa was already there waiting for her.

"You're just in time." Tsubasa said to Honoka, "The train is just coming around the corner right now." Sure enough the train pulled into the station just as Tsubasa finished her sentence. "Come on." Tsubasa said dragging Honoka into the train, "I want to spend as much time as we can, so hurry up." On the train, Honoka and Tsubasa sat down looking out the windows at the city. At the same time, Honoka noticed people staring at her and Tsubasa and muttering to each other. "_What's going on?"_ She thought to herself. This question bothered her for the rest of the train ride. After arriving at their station, Tsubasa and Honoka took off, window shopping the streets of Akihabara. As they walked, Honoka noticed still more people staring at her and Tsubasa. Honoka decided to ask Tsubasa if she knew what was going on.

"Hey Tsubasa-chan." Honoka asked quietly

"Hmph?" Tsubasa replied looking over at Honoka, "What is it?"

"Have you noticed people acting strange around you lately?" Honoka indicated towards the people who were eyeing them.

"You're right." Tsubasa replied looking around. "Even some of my classmates at UTX have been behaving a little odd lately."

"What is going on?" Honoka asked, "Do you have any idea-" Honoka just noticed that Tsubasa had stopped in front of an idol store. She was looking at the giant display monitor hanging above the store. She ran back to Tsubasa.

"What is it Tsubasa-chan?" Honoka questioned.

"I-I-I think I know why now." Tsubasa stuttered, pointing at the monitor. Honoka looked up and froze. In glorious HD was a photo of Tsubasa and her kissing on that day in the classroom. Under the photo read the caption "Are the centers of A-RISE and u's in a relationship of some sort? Or is this a publicity stunt?" Honoka gulped, _"How could have anyone gotten this photo?"_ she thought. Tsubasa suddenly grabbed Honoka's hand.

"We should go." Tsubasa said leading Honoka away from the store.

"Yeah we probably should." Honoka agreed, as she felt like the stares at Tsubasa and her have gotten more intense ever since she saw the photo.

**At a nearby park-**

Honoka and Tsubasa sat side by side on a park bench facing the lake. It was sundown and the light was slowly fading away. None of them really knew what to say. "I guess it got leaked huh." sighed Tsubasa, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Honoka said looking down at her knees,

"Well it was bound to, eventually." Tsubasa commented, leaning back on the bench. "But my question is who managed to take that picture, and why they did it."

"That doesn't really matter anymore now." Honoka said turning to Tsubasa, "Like you said this would have happened eventually. Might as well accept it and take it in stride."

"So what are you saying?" Tsubasa asked, "We just openly confirm this?"

"Why not?" Honoka asked with a slight smile, "I love you Tsubasa-chan and that's the truth. Nothing's going to change that so why fight it?" Tsubasa blushed a bit.

"You're right." Tsubasa agreed, "Since the truth is out, let's just come out with it. It's not going to change a thing anymore." Tsubasa noticed Honoka leaning towards her.

"Hey Tsubasa-chan, come here." Honoka beckoned, and then Tsubasa felt Honoka give her deep kiss and wrap her arms around her. "Now we won't have to do this in secret anymore." Honoka said breaking off the kiss, "We can be as open as we want now. Now it's not just to our groups but to our fans as well."

"Yes." Tsubasa replied smiling before the couple locked in another kiss.

**Funny how I am spewing out stuff for this story yet I'm suffering severe writers block for the other ones. Lol anyway hope you guys enjoyed this one. Until next time, have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guy's new chapter, yay. Anyway so recap of last chapter, Honoka and Tsubasa's relationship got leaked out and now they're getting hounded by fans. Enjoy.**

"_Huff Huff Huff…"_Honoka panted as she ran through the streets trying to get home. There was some commotion behind her and she heard footsteps drawing closer, she dared not look back and immediately picked up her pace. Finally she saw the familiar sign of her parent's sweet shop and dashed in, locking the door behind her. Leaning against a wall, she slowly brought her breathing back down to normal. "_Dammit that's the third time this week. Do they ever give up?"_ Ever since the news was leaked that Tsubasa and her were dating, Honoka has been hounded by bloggers, magazine correspondents, and diehard fans. They all wanted to get the full story on their relationship and it was a challenge each day to try to throw them off. They waited for her outside of school and Honoka had to jump the fence to try to get home. Of course, when she did that, they followed her and she was forced to sprint back as fast as she could. "_Reporters are worse than animals." _Honoka thought to herself as she took off her coat, "_At least with animals they eventually get bored of chasing you." _Honoka heard a tapping noise and noticed it was coming from the window. Some guy with a camera was gesturing towards her to open up. Honoka just closed the blinds in his face. "Geez can I get any privacy around here anymore?!" She yelled, infuriated. Exhausted from the running, she retreated into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Then her cell phone rang. "Eh?" Honoka grunted looking at the number, "Oh it's Tsubasa-chan." She quickly answered the call.

"Hi Honoka-chan." Tsubasa's voice spoke from the other end, "How's everything going"

"Not good." Honoka moaned, "I'm getting hounded by the fans and the press alike."

"You too huh?" Tsubasa groaned, "I had to leave school with a wig on and send out three of my classmates as decoys to throw them off."

"Well I guess this is what happens when a news flash like that blows up." Honoka replied, "And to top it off, my blog page is being flooded with comments ranging from shock to overreacting joy."

"The A-RISE website actually crashed yesterday because of the massive influx of people posting all at one." Said Tsubasa, "And I'm deciding to leave it off for the time being. Let this cool down a bit."

"Yeah that sounds good." Honoka said staring at the ceiling. "Say Tsubasa, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah we are." Tsubasa replied, "I don't think it'll be too much of an issue, I mean the place is pretty tight on security and I already informed the staff beforehand. We should be fine." Honoka was referring to the special dinner date she and Tsubasa had agreed to go on. It was at this classic upscale place downtown. The doors were always watched by security guards and that assured Honoka that no stalkers were going to go after them tonight.

"I look forward to spending time alone with you, Tsubasa-chan." Honoka mused.

"So am I, Honoka-chan." Tsubasa replied, smiling.

"Alright I should get ready, see you at 6:30." Honoka said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Tsubasa said back as Honoka hung up the call. Tsubasa closed her phone and turned around to look at her dress for tonight. "_I can't wait to see you._" Tsubasa thought to herself. Then she heard a tap on her window and saw a group of people with cameras and notpads outside. Ticked off, she threw open the window and shouted "WILL YOU PEOPLE GET LOST?!" and they took off in fright.

**6:30-outside the restaurant**

Honoka's mother drove her up to the restaurant and parked her car right in front of the entrance. "Have fun honey," Honoka's mom said as Honoka got out of the car.

"I will mother." Honoka replied, "Remember to come pick me up later."

"I will." Honoka's mom said giving her the thumbs up before driving off. Honoka took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. She had barely taken three steps before she heard someone shout,

"THERE SHE IS!" Honoka spun towards the sound of the voice and saw a mob of people running towards her. Honoka panicked not knowing what to do before three uniformed guards stepped in between her and the approaching mob.

"That's enough." One of them said, stopping the mob in their tracks, "If you're not here as a customer, leave the premises immediately, or we will remove you by force and call the cops." The group of people, realizing they're not getting past the guards, quickly dispersed and walked away. The guards turned and faced Honoka, "My apologies for that," the one in the middle said, "We thought we had cleared out most of them already, clearly we were mistaken."

"Oh it's ok," Honoka said, "Thanks for helping me though."

"Just doing our job miss," the guard said, "Now please, right this way, and usher will escort you to your table." Honoka nodded and walked into the restaurant. The inside of the restaurant left her speechless. The entire restaurant was elegantly designed with soaring arches and Greek style pillars. There was a great crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Lavish paintings adorned the walls and every table was covered with white linen chairs and carved mahogany chairs. A pianist and a string quartet played from their own little stage in the background adding subtle soft music to the atmosphere. Honoka was approached by a man with a curly mustache wearing a tuxedo.

"Ah, are you Miss Kousaka? We have been expecting you."

"Yes I am." Honoka replied to the man.

"Please, follow me." The usher said. Honoka followed the usher toward a table on the far right of the restaurant, next to one of the paintings. Honoka saw that Tsubasa was already there waiting for her while sipping on a glass of water. Noticing her approached, Tsubasa turned towards Honoka and waved. Honoka smiled and waved back. The usher pulled the chair out for Honoka and gestured for her to sit down.

"Thank you." Honoka thanked the usher. The usher simply bowed and walked away. Honoka then turned her attention to her girlfriend. Tsubasa was wearing a long purple sequined gown. She had a butterfly hairclip in her hair and tiny ruby earrings. Her entire appearance spoke elegance. "You look stunning, Tsuabasa-chan." Honoka complimented.

"Oh, thank you Honoka-chan." Tsubasa replied slightly blushing at the comment, "You look amazing too." Honoka was wearing a long red one strapped gown embroidered with a flower on the side. Her mother had lent her one of her best necklaces to wear. It had a tiny purple amethyst set in an intricate lace of silver. Honoka had also put on subtle touches of makeup, just to bring out the colors of her eyes and lips. Tsubasa was left speechless at the sight of her girlfriend's appearance. They would have stared at each other for the rest of the evening had the waiter not come and break the moment. "Are you both ready to order?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Tsubasa replied, "Give me the chef's special please."

"I'll take the same thing." Honoka added.

"Excellent choice." The waiter said as he quickly scribbled down the orders onto his notepad and strolled towards the kitchen. Honoka and Tsubasa turned their attention back towards each other.

"This is fun." Honoka said as she stirred the ice in her water. "I like these kind of moments."

"I do too." Tsubasa replied. "It's enjoyable anywhere as long as you are with me Honoka-chan." Honoka blushed a little bit.

"Things have been getting pretty interesting lately haven't they?" Honoka asked looking out at the rest of the restaurant.

"Yeah they have." Tsubasa responded, "The word is out, and our fans are going bonkers."

"That's an understatement." Honoka said with a small laugh, "They're persistent though, you have to give them that much."

"That's true." Tsubasa said, sipping her water. "I gotta hand it to them for still trying to get the full story."

"Hey you're still coming to u's live tomorrow aren't you?" Honoka asked.

"I'll be there." Tsubasa replied, "I promise." The waiter soon came back with their food. He held a platter in each hand, covered with a silver cover. Honoka wondered what was under the cover, but she could smell the scent of steak coming from it.

"Your order miss," He said placing the platter in front of Honoka, "and yours too." He said putting Tsubasa's down as well. He gave a slight bow before walking away. Tsubasa and Honoka lifted the covers to see what the waiter had brought them. Each plate had a delicious piece of filet mignon with asparagus on the side. The sauce was arranged in a delicate swirl on the side of the plate. While Tsuabsa was marveling at the beauty of it, Honoka had already dug in.

"It's so good." Honoka mused between bites, "So this is what high dining tastes like."

"You're pretty eager." Tsubasa said while cutting her own steak.

"I'm sorry I'm kind of hungry." Honoka replied sheepishly.

"Geez…." Tsubasa said as she dug in too.

The girls finished their dinners soon and Tsubasa was kind enough to pay the bill this time.

"You owe me next time." Tsubasa giggled, grinning playfully.

"Ok, I'll pay you back I promise." Honoka said. The girls paid the money and walked out of the restaurant. Outside Honoka stood silently enjoying the cool night air. Then she felt an arm reach across her shoulder and pull her in. Tsubasa held her in her embrace and the two girls stared up at the stars.

"We should do this more." Honoka said, resting on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I agree." Tsubasa replied, and then she reached over and lightly kissed Honoka on the cheek. Honoka returned the favor by kissing Tsubasa straight on the lips and the two girls savored the moment until it was interrupted by a car horn honking. Honoka looked past Tsuabsa's shoulder and saw her mom pulled up, ready to go.

"Goodbye Tsubasa-chan." Honoka said as she walked towards the car.

"Goodbye Honoka-chan." Tsubasa replied, "I'll see you at your live tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you soon too." Honoka said before getting into the car.

**That's it for this week guys. Tune in next week to see what happens.**


End file.
